


Uno de esos Días

by Lederh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desire, Forced Masturbation, Friendship, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Seduction, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lederh/pseuds/Lederh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall simplemente está cansado de estar tan cerca de Harry y no hacer nada al respecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno de esos Días

Es uno de esos días, el cielo de la tarde azul y despejado, y nosotros dos, ejercitándonos… corriendo de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, en aquel parque casi abandonado. Es otro de esos días, esforzándonos y sudando la gota gorda… y yo contemplando su torso desnudo, sudado… mis pantaloncillos ya no puede disimular mi erección y la verdad es que no me importa. Pocas oportunidades tenemos de estar así, solos los dos, sin guardaespaldas ni nadie de por medio. Y con él me siento en confianza.

Ya han sido muchos de esos días, de miradas furtivas y deseo a flor de piel… para luego darle paso a una sesión privada triste y desesperanzada en mi cuarto… con mi miembro en la mano y su nombre en mi boca. Mi erección está en su máxima expresión y mi pantaloncillo ya no puede ocultarlo… y estoy seguro que él lo ha notado, pero no ha dicho nada, como siempre. Es tonto pensar que él no sospecha nada, desde nos conocimos quedé prendado. Una amistad nació prácticamente de inmediato y para mí ha trascendido mucho más allá desde entonces.

Él es perfecto, tan hermoso pero tan centrado y humilde, compasivo pero combativo al mismo tiempo. No creo que nadie pueda odiarlo… yo, al menos, estoy enamorado como un tonto. Es imposible creer que no lo sepa, si muchas veces me ha atrapado mirándolo atontado, mientras ensayamos, durante alguna de nuestras estúpidas travesuras o cuando sale de la ducha con esa suertuda toalla alrededor de su cintura… Definitivamente él debe saberlo, pero pretende ignorarlo. No se si eso es bueno o malo. Tal vez es mejor para él ignorarlo (como aquella infame ley que decía “No preguntes, No digas”) para no arruinar nuestra amistad… Tal vez, simplemente no quiere inmiscuirse en mis asuntos. 

Pero yo hace mucho me cansé de pretender que no siento nada por él, me cansé de jugar al amigo irlandés, compañero de banda y aventuras… estoy más que hastiado. Y aquí estamos otra vez, exhaustos y sudados… Él se rinde primero y se desploma sobre una banca, con los ojos cerrados. Me detengo instantáneamente y me acerco a aquella visión tan hermosa… Él en realidad es hermoso. Aquella piel clara deslumbra como un diamante, el sudor reflejando la luz del Sol y sus tatuajes oscuros haciendo un exquisito contraste; su torso definido se infla y encoje rápidamente; su rostro de niño travieso… incluso sus axilas expuestas son un deleite.

Él abre los ojos y me ve acercar, sus ojos inevitablemente se fijan de inmediato en mi entrepierna. 

“¡Hermano!”, exclama, mirándome con una sonrisa picara por mi obvio estado. Sus hoyuelos tan escandalosos y profundos me derriten el corazón.

“¿Te molesta?”, le pregunto, ahora a pocos centímetros de él, mirándolo fijamente aquellos ojos verdísimos. No lo dejo contestar, me arrodillo en el suelo y sin dudarlo mi mano izquierda acaricia el bulto entre sus piernas, descaradamente marcado en esa delgada tela. 

“¿¡Qué demonios, Niall!?”, me reclama, tratando de levantarse, su cara de confusión es un poema y para su mala suerte se acabaron los juegos para mi, ahora es en serio. 

“¡No!”, le digo, obviamente refiriéndome a su resistencia, pero él insiste en escapar así como mi mano se empeña en masajear su miembro y muslos. 

“¡Detente!”, suplica, pero yo aferro mi mano derecha a sus abundantes y sudados rizos oscuros. Mi boca atrapa la suya y mi mano entra en sus pantaloncillos. Su miembro está entre mis dedos y desfallezco de gusto, lo retuerzo a placer y no demora mucho en alcanzar una erección respetable… Ahora Harry ya no tiene escapatoria, no le queda más que aceptar la realidad… 

Él jadea desconcertado, su mano derecha se aferra vencida en mi antebrazo izquierdo, mientra que la otra torpemente trata de alejarme de él. Yo puedo controlarlo fácilmente, se que le gusta lo que está pasando, aunque trate de aparentar lo contrario… y estoy decidido a no dejarlo huir de está situación. Pero él insiste en luchar, así que aprieto sus testículos ligeramente en mi mano y le grito “¡Ya basta!”. Harry me mira como si no me conociera, con sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos hasta más no poder. Mi boca vuelve a chocarse con la suya y mi mano ahora acaricia sus testículos. Él jadea desconcertado y aunque sus forcejeos continúan, siento que su cuerpo poco a poco se relaja, aceptando mis caricias. 

Su boca débilmente me devuelve los besos, ahora que masturbo su miembro con frenesí, sus jadeos son cada vez mas fuertes, al igual que los temblores de su cuerpo. Lo dejo descansar y él sólo atina a desplomarse sobre la banca, jadeante. 

“No más… ¿qué haces?… por favor”, suplica sin aliento, mientras yo me voy al extremo de la banca y lo despojo de sus pantaloncillos y ropa interior… ignorándolo. Él trata de levantarse pero con un simple empujón de mi mano lo hago desistir. Quiero probarlo ya, no me importa quien nos esté viendo o lo que pueda pasar después… es uno de esos días y ya estoy harto de ellos. 

Su miembro en mi boca me sabe a gloria, su sabor es fuerte y me gusta… dulce sal de presemen y sudor. Chupo torpemente debo admitir, después de todo es mi primera vez. Pero quiero hacerlo bien, así que me esfuerzo en recordar todo lo que él internet me enseño sobre este menester porque quiero que la primera vez de Harry, al menos con un hombre, sea inolvidable… Y me alegro, porque él de nuevo está a punto, masajeo sus bolas con mi mano izquierda, mientra que con la derecha recorro su abdomen y, perverso, paso una y otra vez la punta de mi lengua por la abertura de su cabeza rosada.

“¡Ohhhh! ¡Niaaaahhh!”, gime de un momento a otro y riega mi lengua con su semen caliente… Yo trago esmeradamente, orgulloso por hacer estremecer su cuerpo, sorprendido por el fuerte sabor y mi absoluta carencia de asco. Una vez él ha terminado, me pongo de pie y lo miro… que desastre de niño he dejado, ahora si está exhausto, sudado, agitado y confundido. Sus ojos entrecerrados nuevamente no pueden evitar dirigirse a mi entrepierna, notando la mancha oscura que mi maravillosa corrida forma en el pantalón. 

“¿Vez lo que haces?”, bromeo con él.

Miro los alrededores, al parecer aún estamos solos en aquel rincón perdido del parque... ¡Perfecto!, aun no estoy satisfecho. Me hecho sobre su cuerpo, invadiendo nuevamente su boca, sin poder controlar mis manos traviesas que lo recorren por todas parte. Él nuevamente me pide que me detenga. “¿En serio?”, le pregunto a mi amigo cuyo miembro intenta apuñalarme la pelvis… No recibo respuesta, mas que jadeos y convulsiones, así que continuo. Beso y chupo cuello y orejas, hombros también. Él ya no sabe ni que hacer con tanto placer que le doy, lo estoy volviendo loco.

Sigo por su pecho, sus tetillas marrones, sus axilas apenas con bellos largos y dispersos… Mi lengua allí sí que él no se los esperaba venir, creo que es la primera vez que alguien se lo hace por su sobrecogedora reacción. Llego a su abdomen y allí si que me esmero… es mi parte favorita y aparentemente su zona más sensible. Le hago lametazos rápidos, desde su pelvis hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo, y su cuerpo se tensa y arquea en un arco casi perfecto, mientra gime hasta casi dejarme sordo… Tengo que volver a revisar el perímetro por miedo a que lo hayan escuchado más allá de la frontera. 

Me levanto y hago que él se siente con cada una de sus piernas a un lado de la banca, yo lo hago detrás de él… ¡Uhm!, siempre quise hacer esto. Lo masturbo con una mano y con la otra recorro todo su hermoso cuerpo. Tomándolo de sus cabellos, inclino su cabeza hacia mí y lleno de saliva su oreja y cuello, muerdo sus hombros y su espalda… y él gime sin remedio, finalmente desplomando su enorme torso sobre mi pecho… se entrega. Yo me corro de inmediato, entre esta nube de excitación y felicidad, el calor de su cuerpo y la presión inmisericorde sobre mi durísimo miembro entre mi pelvis, su espalda y mi pantaloncillos… es exquisito. 

Él no termina, así que cambio de posición, me siento en frente de él, subo sus muslos a los mío y lo abrazo con fuerza; lo beso como si fuera la última vez… tal vez lo es. Él responde mis besos casi con igual intensidad, aunque puedo sentir aun algo de resistencia. Pero él comienza a estrujar su propio miembro. Ése es mi trabajo, así que remplazo su mano por la mía, mientras ahora él me abraza y mantiene el ritmo de los besos, pero no resiste mucho. Rompe el abrazo y prácticamente su torso cae hacia atrás, sus manos aferradas en cada lado de la banca detienen su caída a mitad de camino. Yo refuerzo las caricias de mi mano sobre su miembro y hago que se corra nuevamente, asegurándome que su semen caiga en su cara, pecho y abdomen… Casi me vengo de nuevo al observar como su cuerpo sudado se contorsiona, como sus músculos hacen bailar los tatuajes sobre su piel sudada... 

“Lo siento”, me disculpo. Harry ahora si es un desastre de verdad, está tan exhausto y perdido que siento algo de culpa. Él termina de desplomarse en la banca. Luego de un rato de recuperación, en silencio, limpiamos su cuerpo y nos vestimos. Regresando a nuestro hotel caminamos también en absoluto silencio. Yo estoy aterrado porque no se lo que él está pensando, ni lo que pasará con nuestra amistad de ahora en adelante. Pero estoy aún más aterrado porque aquello en el parque fue maravilloso y más que querer, necesito que vuelva a repetirse… una y mil veces más.

“¿Quieres pasar?”, le pregunto cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación; él se niega amablemente. 

“Nos vemos luego”, se despide con una sonrisa y lentamente sigue su rumbo… sí que está agotado y no puedo evitar sonreír orgulloso. 

Aunque su negativa me decepciona, no le doy importancia. Definitivamente hoy no ha sido uno de esos días, pero seguramente si va a ser una de esas noches de desenfrenadas, súper desenfrenadas con mi mano batiendo mi miembro recordando lo sucedido en el parque… Y lo mejor de todo es que esta noche si hay esperanzas para mí… para nosotros.


End file.
